naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 206
Released April 25, 2012 Changelog Features *Added new alien wave spawn. Aliens respawn in waves every 20 or so seconds. *Onos can now charge by holding his movement key (shift). If he hits a target, he does damage to them, but then gets angry. During his angry phase, he takes less damage but is slower. *Onos Gore no longer throws marines (unless he kills them, then he sends the rag doll flying). *Merged Smash and Gore to be on the same HUD slot: the correct attack will automatically be chosen depending on your target. *Gorges can now build Clogs! These are Minecraftian style building blocks of infestation that they can use to wall off areas or protect structures. *Gorges no longer pay resources to build anything, but instead have a set limit of each type of structure they can build. They get more with each additional hive. *Reworked Drifters. They no longer build structures - instead, the Commander can build structures directly out of the infestation. Soon, Drifters will given more support type abilities (thanks WorthyRival!). Read more here. *Added spike tracer effect (so you can see projectiles) for Lerk and Hydras. *Added Drifter Camouflage (when still, they fade away but provide line of sight). *Added new Cloak/Camouflage effect. Balance *Reduced Lerk max speed by -15% (now 11...sorry SabaHell!). *Bumped up emergency spawn threshold from 4 to 5 players. *Further weakened Harvesters when they are built. Increased Harvester build time to 60. Watch out, they are very weak to start. *Lowered initial Hydra health and armor, and it now takes 2 minutes for Hydras to mature. *Increased Harvester and Whip build times to slow Alien expansion a bit (and increase Gorge help) *Changed Onos hide armor to 6 again to compensate for his slower base movement speed. *Added values for maturing eggs (200/0 -> 250/25 over 3 minutes. Change *Removed ability for players to spawn on attack after a game ends. *Removed HydraSpike projectiles (it's now hitscan but inaccurate for fast moving targets as before). *Added subtle slowdown for Lerks when gliding and turning fast by 180°. *Eggs now mature. *Cysts will not grow until the cyst/Hive they are connected to has been built. *Cysts don't create infestation anymore when unconnected. *You can now connect unbuilt cysts with each other. *Hives can now only be build on infested tech points. *Rupture is now only avilable at mature cysts. *Increased Skulk bite range a bit to compensate for a previous bug fix. General Fixes *Fixed server error where Whips would incorrectly retain pointers to Entities which were destroyed. *Fixed bug where logging certain non-ASCII characters would cause the server console to stop printing. *Fixed bug preventing the Gorge from jumping in some cases. *Fixed issue where network message hooks were not reset when reloading script files. *Fixed bug where the flinch amount wasn't taken into account properly on the server for hit detection. *ESC no longer brings up menu when escaping from chat (0002358) *Fixed limit on the maximum length of a log message. *Fixed crash when unpacking an Entity on the client whose class had changed since a previous snapshot. *Fixed bug where ARCs won't restore their previous armor when undeploying. *Fixed potential client crash when the server is trying to send too much data. *The red low health warning screen effect will no longer display if a player is a Commander. *Fixed bug where typing kill would show the wrong icon. *Fixed spamming of error sound effect. *Fixed bug where previously evolved upgrades would not be removed when entering the ready room and then joining a team. *Fixed recycling of powerpacks (they now correctly power down the structure they are conencted to) *Fixed bug where eggs from evolving Aliens won't play the idle animation. *Fixed minor issues with Marine HUD (showing random pixels) *Fixed bug where healspray ignored line of sight to target. *Disabled crosshair hit indicator when Commander controlled units are attacking. *Fixed bug with bullet tracers sometimes not showing up correctly. *Fixed bug where Commander assist menu was sometimes not working properly when using energy based abilities (scan, nano shield, nutrient mist) *Fixed bug where Lerk air friction was dependent on FPS. *Fixed bug where you could see health % of players in ready room. *Disabled showing of health % for unsocketed power nodes. *Fixed bug where stunned Marines could move their mouse and their view would suddenly flip after the stun is over. *Fixed Commander mouse cursor "hot spots", now the click spot on "select" cursors is in the middle of the cursor graphic instead of the top left. *Fixed crash when running the game on a single core machine. *The Upgraded Whip will auto-Bombard targets (Thanks Matso!) *Fixed bug allowing a Marine to build a structure while not facing the structure. *Improved the error detection/message when an out-of-date version of DirectX run-time is installed. *Various crashes related to collision objects being destroyed. Improvement *The Skulk footstep sound on metal is now much louder for Marine players (you're welcome, competitive community!) *Added new view model animations when Gored as Marine. *Added custom spawning sounds for all Alien classes. *Ragdolls exist for 8 seconds now, they start to dissolve after 6 seconds. *Upgraded Whip now displays two circles, one for melee range and another for Bombard range (Thanks Matso!). *Whip Bombard ability now has the same range for both manual and automatic Bombard attacks (Thanks Matso!). SDK *Passing in "info" to the Overview tool as the 5th argument will output info about the map offset and extents. *Setup the Editor to "sanitize" the level on load and remove errors such as invalid vertex locations. *Disabled post processing effects in 2D and wireframe views. *Fixed bug where the hot keys would be active when first opening the Editor but before clicking on the viewport. category:Patches